Text Me Sometime
by cartoon-bunni-stalker
Summary: I'm a texting whore. So, I made my couple texting whores. Sakura and Kiba start a texting each other out of boredem. Could boredem lead to a stronger relationship than a texting whore friendship?


**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. I don't even like Sakura. But I've been giving one of my friends bs about her a lot lately....so here is my yrros...^.^ Sorry for people who don't like this couple...Kiba was just the only guy she hasn't paired with her...that I know of...I want to be special.**

Sakura laid on her bed reading the latest fanfiction her friend had posted on their favorite cite. The tension in the room, along with her concentration was broken by the vibration on her stomach.

After the shock wore away she relized that it was just her cell phone.

Feeling a little stupid for being so caught up in a fictional story about fictional character's fictional sex lives that she was scared by a text message.

Flipping open her out-dated phone she saw that it was from Kiba "What Is Up Skillet Homes?"

Breathing a sigh of relief she typed a reply with cheetah sped fingers. "Nothin readin a story. U? btw you are not gangsta... homes"

"shut up. I'm bored as hell. Want to get dangos?"

"Sure"

"Thats a lame answer...Be enthusiastic"

"GEE WILLIKERS JUIMMY BOY!!! I THINK YOU ARE JUST SWELL AND I THINK IT WOULD BE DANDY IF YOU AND I GO GET DANGOS!!! =D...that good enuff?"

"You scare me...o.o"

"Shut up and meet me in town"

";P"

~20 Minutes Later~

Kiba stood propped up against the dango store's sign waiting for Sakura to appear so that he could venture inside. Finally Sakura showed up in apperal that Kiba was not use to seeing on her...

Instead of that horrid red one peice kinochi dress he normally saw, he watched as she walked towards him donning a light blue low cut v-neck and a short khaki skirt accompanied by a pair of black leggings and ankle high black booties.

Kiba just stared blankly for a minute until the pink haired (somehow attractive) female broke his gaze with a "Kiba? Kiba are you ok?"

With a subtle shake of his head Kiba snapped out of his trance "Yeah sure, uh, lets go inside. I've been waiting for you for so long that the smell of the dangos is making me hungry." Leading her with a wave of his hand he motioned for her to go first. What seemed like a gentleman's gesture...was actually a smoothe plot in attempts to see if her ass looked better in khaki than in a red jumper-dress. With a smirk and a quick quirk of his eyebrow...he relized that it did.

After they ordered a large plate of dangos a green tea and a hot chocolate they stared awkwardly at each other realizing that they had nothing really to talk about.

Trying to break the silence Sakura piped up "So....where is Akamaru today?"

Kiba looked up from the circle he was tracing on the table top with his finger "Oh. He doesn't like the smell of dangos. Something about them makes him sick so he stayed home."

"That was sweet of him."

"Yeah. He is a real good pal." Kiba said cheering up with a large smile spreading across his face. His smile must have been contagious becuase Sakura found herself smiling as well.

A cough from an annoyed waitress broke the smile-fest between the two teen ninjas.

Blushing, Sakura whispered a small "Thank you" to the poor woman who had to stand their for heaven knows how long.

The rest of the evening at the dango shop was quiet but not awkward as Sakura and Kiba finished their dangos and drinks.

As Kiba escorted Sakura home they had a plush conversation that ranged from how squirrel's were funny looking to tricking out a school bus.

When Sakura was finished unlocking the front door she turned to look at Kiba to thank him for a wonderful time but as she looked up a shot ran up her spine and all she could do was stand there speechless.

It was the same for Kiba, under the porch light he relized how deep, large, and truely beautiful Sakura's emerald green eyes where. Poor Sakura was trapped in the dark hue of Kiba's chocolate brown oculars. They stood in a silent magic lock for several moments. They were not even sure that their hearts were beating. If it wasn't for a loud crash from an alley cat several streets over they might have stayed petrified in each others eyes for who knows how long.

Sakura finally found her words "Thank you Kiba. I had a lot of fun. We have to do it again." She touched his shoulder and let her hand run down arm, staring at him as seductivly as she could, she added "Text me some time..." and walked in to her house and closed the door behind her. She slid down the doorframe hugging her knees wondering what was it she just felt...

As Kiba walked home wondering the same thing...

**t.a.c: Sorry if this suckedddd.....it probablly did...I'm not much of a writing person like meh Seme or My Friend who I wrote this for. I did try and I love you guys. I'm not going to fource you to reveiw...but if you do be gentle...it is my first time after all ~.^** 


End file.
